


Fissures |Levi x Reader|

by McHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Ackerman, Angst, Gen, Levi - Freeform, Redemption, fissures, fluff?, idk - Freeform, reader - Freeform, so less tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McHeichou/pseuds/McHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their own fissures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fissures |Levi x Reader|

**Author's Note:**

> Contains strong thoughts about wars. Read at your own risk.

 

People are always molded to perfection with a thin layer of wax over their figures. The adroit fingers of God had shaped everyone, pressing the semi-molten wax to create an indent, curving its every nook and cranny to perfection and splashing these figures with colorful souls- some were beige , some bold and others were dabs of different chromes mixed together.

These wax dolls were sent to the Earth to cradle in the womb of their legal creators.  They are brought upon this real world whose raging storms whirled around, rotating the working of society, cracking their wax shields slowly to create a crevice through which enormity could pocket itself under one's skin.

 Transcendence truly lied  between a metaphor and a miracle. Therefore, these broken dolls with imperfections came to be known as humans and their fissures were called personalities.

You adored your husband's fissures- the way he spoke, his ways to show affection, his small gestures of respect. Everything about him- those cracks in his wax seal were  so precious to you. Not even in the parallel universe would you want to mend those cracks.

  
"(Name), do you believe in redemption?"  he asked, looking out of the window to see the dust motes pirouetting gracefully through the air only to be irradiated by today's bright sunshine.

Redemption? Why?

"I don't know.....why did you ask?" You pulled yourself up from the bed, fingers resting around your waist to feel your hip bone trying to protrude out from your skin and the jeans you were wearing. This wasn't any fitness progress. This was a constant reminder of the hard work you put and ignored your needs to support your family when Levi wasn't around to help.

"I-um was just thinking...." he trailed off, his body turning frigid as you placed a comforting hand on his shoulder only to be met by a shrug.

Years of training, years of breaking, years of mending, years of unforgotten bloodshed.

He cleared his throat of any itching uncertainty, "I've -killed many people." 

Many people, whose wives were waiting to meet their husbands coming back from the war, alive . But what did they receive? A letter. A letter which only triggered the state of despondency and lachrymose to tear their families apart. Those, once mortals, were brothers to some, sisters to another, fathers to some, mothers to another, nephews to some and nieces to others. But did the world care about any of this?

"B-but you were just serving your country..." you reminded. He spun to face you, catching glimpses of himself in the  discarded chunks of a decorative mirror on the floor.

"They were people, just like us (Name)," he breathed and looked at you with pink-stained aching eyes, "and I....killed them. It is true (Name), this saying, there is no flag large enough to cover the shame of killing innocent people."

You met his gaze, his hardened but yours was as light as clouds. Somehow, this society, no, this world  had managed to make a transient cleft in his mind, but this time it wasn't a cleft which you cherished, it was something which you were more than willing to mend, to sew.

You brought your arms around his figure which was about to collapse in seconds. "I will help you," you reassured and took a gulp of dry air, "to achieve.....redemption."

His body weight fully focused on yours, his eyes drooping with sleep which he wasn't able to achieve in many nights. You rested him on a near chair and glanced at him, tears threatening to leave their assigned space. 

You gave a disgusted look at the world. This world which was unable to shun wars, this world which ruined the sanity of its children. 

"Why don't you leave me behind?" Levi asked, his pale arm rested upon his eyes to shield them from, what he falsely thought, your judgmental look. His eyes  were close but his panicking mind certainly wasn't.

Relishing a cool, languid feeling of confidence wrapping itself around your body, flowing through those faint blue veins which snaked down your forearm, you looked the other way. This world now seemed monochromatic to you, deprived of the colors of love or mercy. Mercy lied in the hands of those who held power, but these hands of this world  pocketed mercy, never unveiling it.  Now it seemed as if lenience was an object too exotic for  the innocent to receive.

Born from oblivion ; die into oblivion.

This was what the terrene taught everyone.

But the truth was- it was not God who killed people, neither karma which tortured them to death, nor destiny which placed them in front of the threshold of slaughter. It was us. 

"I will not let you go through this alone, Levi. After all, I too am a part of this barbaric world, I too am responsible for anything that happens in it."

  
His breath hitched, eyes straining to look at you while yours were glossed with tears, radiant shafts of hope shimmering through them.

     _" Redemption is not about achieving perfection but about mending your own unwanted fissures."_

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Please comment! Feedback is needed (and wanted) :p


End file.
